


have you kissed anyone before?

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Panic, JUST, Kissing, Like, M/M, No Angst, Roman is mentioned, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, chillin, does not blush at every single thing and fucking die whenever someone kisses him, its not in a high school though, no angst for once, the embodiment of anxiety, they're also just barely in character, theyre lil babey freshmen, virgil is a fucking bottom its canon, yall really think this guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Tumblr prompt, literally the name. Pretty much tells you what you need to know.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	have you kissed anyone before?

Logan laid on his back, head sitting on the edge of the bed next to Virgil on the floor. The conversation had been slow, so they’d spent a few minutes on their phones, Virgil probably on Tumblr and Logan reading an article.

The article was about love and what makes people want to kiss others. Logan had never gotten the chance to, he hadn’t really ever wanted to, most likely, although he wasn’t sure what the urge to do so was supposed to be like.

“Have you ever kissed anyone, Virgil?”

“W-what?”

“You don’t have to answer.”

Virgil rolled over and sat on his feet, setting his arms on the bed and his head facing Logan.

“…Why do you wanna know?”

“I was reading an article about it and was curious what it feels like to want to.”

“You should’ve asked me if I’d ever _wanted_ to kiss someone.”

“I suppose I should have.”

“Well the answer to that question is, yeah. I have wanted to kiss someone before.”

Virgil smiled softly, face squished up against his arm in the most adorable way. His eyes gazed at Logan’s, who’d always thought they were pretty. His whole face was pretty.

“It’s kind of… indescribable. For some stupid reason you just wanna smush your lips on theirs because they just look so kissable, even if they don’t have ‘nice’ lips. You love them and you wanna say that without actually saying it.”

The slightest hint of a blush threatened to creep onto Logan’s face. Well, apparently he _had_ wanted to kiss someone before.

“And for your original question, I wish.”

Why did he have to be so pretty when he smiled?

Logan rolled over in case he did start blushing and tried to act casual.

“What are they like? The person you wanted to kiss.”

“Adorable. First and foremost, they’re so fricking adorable. And they’re smart, and they think things through, and they always try to say the right thing and be the best they can, even if people don’t listen or they mess up.”

“I get that. Trying to do the right thing but failing at it all the time.”

“Oh, and they’re pretty dense. But it makes them even cuter.”

Virgil crawled up onto the bed now, looking at the ceiling as well.

“What about you, L? Ever wanted to kiss someone now that you know what it’s like?”

“I think so. They have extremely unhealthy habits, for one. I’ve tried to get them to fix them, but they’re extremely stubborn about it. They’re very pretty as well, beautiful even. If the moon was personified, they’d be it. A little distant, but familiar and lovely.”

“Oh. She sounds nice,” Virgil said absently, his smile faded.

“Did I mention they’re a little dense too?”

Logan turned over to face him, hand reaching towards Virgil’s face. Virgil couldn’t hide his blush or his anxiety when Logan’s hand brushed his cheek gently. He leaned down, lips coming close to Virgil’s but not touching.

“Can I?”

“S-sure-”

He seemed sure of his answer but not of himself. Logan’s lips softly touched Virgil’s, despite the awkwardness of a mutual first kiss. Virgil decided he enjoyed it, and kissed back, Logan taking his hand. The first kiss was rather short, Virgil pulling back from it.

“I- Lo- you, you, you just kissed me.”

“This is a fact.”

Their faces were still close, and Logan could feel the heat on Virgil’s face, as well as some on his own. Neither of them moved or said anything for a full minute or two. Logan’s face held a small smile, Virgil’s still in shock.

Soon, though, Virgil somewhat calmed down from his mini-panic and took Logan’s torso with his arm.

“Lay down. Your hands probably hurt.”

Virgil guided him to his chest, where he laid his head, hearing Virgil’s heart still beating fast.

“Is there anything I can do to help calm your anxiety?”

Virgil shifted, prompting Logan to pick his head up and look at him again. He brought Logan’s face closer with his left hand until they were nearly touching again.

“No.”

Virgil put his lips to Logan’s again, feeling the soft touch of them and the heat now growing on Logan’s face. His heart raced and Logan could feel it, so he took advantage of that susceptibility to cradle Virgil’s face as well. He couldn’t keep from blushing at the touch and could feel Logan smile when he felt the warmth as well.

Virgil was once again left breathless, despite his best efforts to fluster Logan instead.

“I said adorable. I take that back. An adorable person could never-”

“And I can’t believe I _didn’t_ say adorable. You blush easily.”

“I said you were dense? How were you-”

“If you’re smart, you know when you need to learn.”

“Where- who- how did you learn-”

“Roman. Master of romance. I still don’t fully understand it, but I judged correctly, apparently.”

“Wait, did you purposefully make me think it was a girl?”

“Possibly.”

“Hey!”

Virgil pushed Logan off of his chest, grabbing the nearest pillow and whacking him with it. Logan seemed to have no emotional response to this until he took another pillow and did the same to Virgil. They did this for a solid five minutes before they calmed down from laughing. Virgil cuddled up to Logan, falling asleep to fingers running through his bangs.

Virgil later Googled ‘how to have top energy’ in a desperate attempt to turn this situation around.


End file.
